


Comfort

by winterfellroyalty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, R Plus L Equals J, Sansa Stark Has a Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellroyalty/pseuds/winterfellroyalty
Summary: After a particularly horrifying dream, Sansa Stark seeks comfort from the one man she knows she can trust completely. Fortunately for her, he just happens to be in need of some  comfort as well.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark - Relationship, past Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark - Relationship, past Ramsay Bolton/Sansa Stark - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jonsa fic because I couldn’t stop at just one and this ship has completely taken over my brain. Fair warning, I wrote this very quickly and didn’t proofread it well afterwards so typos can probably be expected. Enjoy!

_Ramsey. Joffrey. Littlefinger._

__The names and the faces that matched them flooded Sansa’s unconscious mind. Every night they plagued her without fail. If she wasn’t reliving memories of their abuse in her dreams, she was dreaming of other possible, horrible scenarios that her subconsciousness made up. Sansa hadn’t had a peaceful night’s sleep in ages._ _

__She woke with a start, gasping for air while tears spilled down her cheeks. Her sheets were tangled up below her waist, the main comforter had somehow ended up on the floor, her nightgown had slid down to her shoulders, and she was absolutely sure her hair was a mess. Still, this was nothing unusual for Sansa. In fact, it would’ve surprised her more if she hadn’t woken up like this, as she did most nights._ _

__This was not like _most nights _; tonight was worse. Along with the chaotic mess that was her bed, she woke with redness all over. It was apparent that she had scratched and hit herself in her sleep, the result of one of the more disturbing and violent dreams. Even moments after waking, the redhead was still shaking and breathing heavily. There was no way sleep would find Sansa again before morning.___ _

____Seeking comfort was always her last resort. Sansa’s mind wasn’t entirely awake as she stepped out of bed, fixed her nightgown so it covered her properly, and walked down the hallway of the castle. She stopped in front of the door that led to her brother’s chamber, sighing tiredly as she stared at it. She could hear Ghost snoring quite loudly, though no sounds could be heard from Jon. Hesitantly, she reached out with a pale, shaking hand and knocked, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t be disturbing his rest._ _ _ _

____“J– Jon?“_ _ _ _

____Though in ways different from Sansa, Jon had also been through so much since they had first left Winterfell back when Robert Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne, and had experienced many tragedies of his own. He rarely slept for more than a few hours before dreams of a woman with hair kissed by fire dying in his arms awoke him, and most nights he chose to remain conscious to avoid them._ _ _ _

____Even though Jon and Sansa had never been close as children, he could not deny how comforting her presence was, even if they didn’t converse much. Hearing her trembling voice just outside the door broke his heart and immediately distracted him from whatever meaningless task he was doing rather than sleeping. He rose from his bed as swiftly as he could, opening the door to greet his sister with a concerned look painting his face._ _ _ _

____“Sansa? What are you doing awake at this hour?”_ _ _ _

____Before he could even let her in, Sansa practically jumped into his arms, burying her head in the crook of neck. She heard him speak to her, as his voice brought her at least a bit of comfort as soon as he parted his lips, though her sobs were nearly louder than his voice._ _ _ _

____“I-I...“_ _ _ _

____She took a moment to catch her breath as she held onto him tightly, attempting to compose herself. If her time in King’s Landing taught Sansa anything, it was that women were supposed to conceal their emotions, especially highborn women. She knew that it was a preposterous notion, as Eddard and Catelyn Stark had taught their children to respect and comfort each other in times of need. But unfortunately, old thoughts were always difficult to let go of._ _ _ _

____“Please don’t think I’m stupid, I know I’m not a little girl anymore, but... I had a nightmare.“_ _ _ _

____Sansa exhaled deeply, a weight lifted from her shoulders as she admitted her feelings. As worried as she had been, she knew Jon was always a kind person who wouldn’t judge her. He had suffered enough judgment for his former status as a bastard in his life, surely he would not think less of her for simply asking for company._ _ _ _

____“Could I stay with you tonight?” Sansa whispered against his ear._ _ _ _

____Jon only allowed himself to be surprised by her request for a second before he wrapped his arms around her, slowly stroking her back in a soothing rhythm._ _ _ _

____“Of course,” he spoke in a soft tone, one _much _different than how he was used to talking to the men in the Night’s Watch or the Free Folk with. This was his sister, and he was willing to do almost anything to make her feel safe after all that she had endured since she had left with Arya and their father for King’s Landing all those years ago. “You can have the bed, I’ll just sleep on the floor.”___ _ _ _

______Sansa couldn’t help but jump slightly as he suggested that she could take the bed alone. The last thing the poor girl wanted to do was to force him onto the floor. And not that she would even admit it to herself, but she was secretly hoping to spend the rest of the night beside him, just to feel his tender touch against her porcelain skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait— I know it seems improper, but perhaps we could share it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to... it would just be more comfortable for both of us, and I don’t want to force you out of your own bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man who usually considered himself to be somewhat toughened by his time with the Watch melted as she all but pleaded with him, finding himself unable to resist those blue eyes of hers that seemed to put a spell on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“As you wish,” Jon sighed before leading her back to the bed. It was on the smaller side, certainly smaller than Sansa’s own, and slightly unstable thanks to its age. Though, it was better than no bed, and he assumed that she would prefer sharing a half decent bed with him than having to share an extravagant bed with one of her former husbands again._ _ _ _ _ _

______A true smile appeared on Sansa’s face for the first time in several days as she pulled the furs back and laid down, her head falling to rest sideways on the pillow so she could see him. As soon as she felt the bed shift from his weight Sansa covered them both with the furs once more. A content sigh escaped her lips as she was met with warmth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re safe now, Sansa. I swear to you, I will never allow another man to harm you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon’s grey eyes stared into her deeply, though the stare wasn’t as harsh as usual. He was always soft with his ‘sisters’, Sansa in particular. Of course he knew that she was intelligent, independent, and resilient in her own right, but she was precious to him. He treated Arya like he treated any of his male friends, even if he occasionally went easier on the younger girl when they practiced their swordsmanship together. With Sansa, he was gentle, as if she was a flower in a field of weeds. Sansa was special._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I— thank you,” she managed to stutter, unable to find the right words to express her gratitude, as she was finally starting to feel the effects of her lack of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon’s hand once again found her back, tracing small circles on her skin with a light finger. As Sansa’s eyes became increasingly heavy, she shifted to rest her head against his chest before allowing them to shut. She could vaguely hear a quiet, sleepy chuckle escape his lips before she began to drift off, lulled by the comfort of his touch and the sound of his heartbeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goodnight, my lady.” Jon kissed the top of her head, admiration in his eyes as he looked upon girl that was cuddled against him, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, _a girl with hair kissed by fire _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________When he followed Sansa’s lead and fell into slumber himself, Jon dreamed not of sorrow and agony, but of a life filled with happiness, serenity, a woman he loves by his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve actually fallen in love with this ship, so of course the only reasonable thing to do was write another fic the day after posting my first. I hope everyone enjoyed this one!
> 
> Also, in case anyone is wondering, I really don’t have a specific timeframe in mind for this story, so it can take place whenever you’d like. I imagined  
> it being sometime after season 8, though realistically it could be any time after season 7. 
> 
> As always, feedback and requests are very much appreciated <3


End file.
